His Prefect Skin
by Klainerbaby01
Summary: Things get heated... Blaine destroys Kurt's perfect skin. Read on. Story is better than summary, also, I have this on my Wattpad account (Klainerbaby01) so yepp...


He read the pamphlets, that caused so much embarrassment the first time, and yes, they had…experimented with things _down under_, but Kurt couldn't help feeling as though everything he thought he knew and learned while reading them, flew out the window (or off the bed, as the case may be) when he actually found himself with his fingers lubed up and tracing Blaine's hole.

Kurt bit his lip, his brow furrowed, as he pressed a slim finger into the waiting hole. Blaine's toes curled into and he bit his lips and let out a small moan, the sheets beneath his feet crunching up as his fists grabbed handfuls of it. Kurt, liking the sound he made, took it as a good sign and pushed his finger deeper.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and they just stared at each other, Kurt had rubbed soothing circles along Blaine's leg while his other hand continued to stretch Blaine to his full extent enough to where he was open for him.

Blaine groaned a little as a second finger joined the first one and Kurt pressed loving open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin on the side of Blaine's knee. Kurt's erection twitched at the hot pressure engulfing his fingers, the hot pressure that soon would be surrounding him.

Kurt didn't want to push too far too fast, first times were meant to be special, and it mattered to him. It mattered to Blaine. Blaine, who was so beautiful, with his hair un-gelled, and it's normal beautiful bushy-ness for once, his curly hair plastered to his sweat-slicked forehead, due to the heated make-out session a bit ago. Blaine, who's breathing was coming in short high-pitched pants punctuated by a chorus of arousing moans, was pressing back against Kurt's fingers in the most delicious way.

"Kurt," Blaine drawled, his voice low and husky. He arched his back off the bed a little, pressing his hips closer to Kurt, pressing the fingers deeper inside him. Kurt took that as his cue to add a third finger and Blaine hissed at first, but was soon fucking himself onto Kurt's hand. When Blaine moaned his name again, his voice had a new dark tone to it, that voice had Kurt withdrawing his fingers and fumbling with the lube as he slicked himself up.

Kurt repositioned himself and pressed Blaine's legs back, up to his chest and drank in the sight of Blaine completely spread out before him.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned out, just wanting to throw his hair back in pleasure. If his moans were causing this much arousal, he can not wait for the real thing.

"I think that's the point," Blaine joked, though he sounded far from laughter. Kurt's gaze locked into Blaine's and he bent down, Blaine meeting him halfway, and their lips locked in a heated kiss.

Kurt's tongue lingered against Blaine's lips for a few moments, until Blaine pressed his hips up, their erections bumping together. Kurt instinctively ground down; matching moans coming from the boys and it took all of Kurt's' strength to pull back from the boy beneath him.

Kurt lined himself up at Blaine's entrance and ever so gently pushed in, Kurt bit his lip, his hands desperately clutching the sheets in an effort to just not snap his hips forward in a hard thrust.

God, this is what he'd been missing out on? Why hadn't they been doing this for months? Why didn't Blaine tell him it would be this good?

All of Kurt's fears about sex suddenly seemed really stupid because, seriously, why did anyone do anything besides have sex?

He took a calming breath and opened his eyes to find Blaine staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging partly open, causing Kurt to lean down and peck him on the lips. Blaine moaned and bucked his hips, as much as he could in the space alloted, and it answered the question in Kurt's eyes and Kurt pressed in a bit further, letting Blaine readjust once more.

They continued this little dance for several minutes until Kurt's hips hit flush against Blaine's skin and each of them let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine once more. It was sweeter than before, less desperate and filled with love. Their tongues moved together in a carefully practiced dance, they breathed each other in, neither willing to move away, and their moans blended together, filling the spaces between their tongues. Blaine's hands slid across Kurt's ass along his back and into his hair, tangling themselves into the soft locks.

Without parting, Kurt rocked his hips gently into Blaine's and they both moaned at the pleasure, Blaine's legs wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that, pressed completely together, Kurt still thrusting into Blaine, their mouths completely fused together.

Neither of them noticed the change, but the kiss turned a little rougher, teeth biting hard on lips and Blaine's hands clutched at Kurt's back, slowly scratching down his back, most likely leaving marks or ripping skin. Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine, harder with each thrust until Blaine threw his head back, screaming Kurt's name as he came.

Blaine's muscles contracted around Kurt and it only took a few more thrusts before Kurt was toppling over the edge with him. Kurt collapsed on Blaine's chest, their breathing coming in deep pants, until they calmed down.

Blaine's fingers traced abstract patterns onto Kurt's flawless back, and after a few minutes Kurt gently pulled out of Blaine, relishing the sight of his cum dribbling out of Blaine's stretched hole.

He rolled off Blaine, laying next to him,staring intently into each others eyes, lips finding lips and starting an all new make out session and Blaine rolled them over on the bed, settling between Kurt's legs.

"Baby, roll over... there is a bit of red on the sheet... I think I might have scratched your back up." Blaine said, still straddling Kurt, he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Is it bleeding?" Kurt asked, sounding worried, "Blaine Anderson, if you ruined my perfect skin I will have to kill you."

"Kurt, baby, I'm sorry, but I might have scratched you a bit." Blaine said staring at the ten bright red marks, leading from his neck to his ass. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's back in the center where there was no marks.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled flipping back onto his back, starting to slightly feel the marks Blaine had left oon his perfectly clear skin. "You sir, are going to pay for that." With that said Blaine was under him with a force Kurt didn't know he had.

He smirked at Blaine as he slowly kissed down the younger boys stomach. Having only a slight idea on what he was about to do.

So Kurt may not know what he was doing, but he was a fast learner, and Blaine was definitely receptive to his "hands-on" learning.


End file.
